Culpαble
by VicIsWritingStories
Summary: El sólo ver esαs mαrcαs en su cuello y como se cubríα, lohαbíα hecho sentir como demonio. Estαbα seguro de lo que erα:Culpαbilidαd.


**Disclαimer: **Los personαjes tαnto citαdos como mencionαdos, le pertenecen α Stephenie Meyer.

**Summαry: **El sólo ver esαs mαrcαs en su cuello y como se cubríα, lo hαbíα hecho sentir como demonio. Estαbα seguro de lo que erα: Culpαbilidαd.

**Author: **_AmourSousLαPluie_

* * *

Culpable, culpable, culpable.

¿Culpable? ¿Me sentía culpable por esa cosa?

Sí, eso era culpabilidad.

Era lo que me había hecho desviar el golpe de Jared. El sólo ver esas marcas en su cuello y como se cubría, me había hecho sentir como demonio.

'No permitas que te conmueva. No es humana. No lo olvides' Me había dicho Jared cuando se lo dije. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no le hice caso. Había dejado de sentir odio contra ella. Ahora sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Por eso había decidido decirle a Doc que me ayudara a protegerla, porque, aun cuando Kyle no estuviera, dudaba que si alguien la hallaba sola, se apiadara de ella.

Pero por supuesto este último se enojaría a su regreso. Tal vez eso ocasionaría que esta vez_ yo _le partiera la nariz. Ja Ja, como siempre, nadie lamentaba darle una tunda a mi hermano.

Pero aun así, le daría una tunda para protegerla. Aunque ella se hubiera sorprendido al saberlo.

_Flashback…_

_- ¿Ian? – Dijo Ella, era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí._

_- ¿Si? – Le dije algo sorprendido._

_- ¿Por qué aún no me has matado?_

_- Qué directa – le dije con un resoplo. No supe que otra cosa contestarle. La verdad era que ni yo mismo sabía el porqué._

_Ella continuó._

_- Podrías haberlo hecho, ya sabes. Podría perturbar a Jeb, pero no creo que te disparara. – Casi parecía que quería que la matara._

_De nuevo respondí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente. – Lo sé._

_Me detuve a pensar en otra respuesta._

_- Simplemente no me parece justo. He estado pensando mucho en ello y no se me ocurre de qué serviría matarte. Sería como ejecutar a un soldado raso por los crímenes de guerra de un general. Eso sí no estoy de acuerdo con todas esas teorías locas de Jeb, aunque seguro sería fantástico poder creerlas; pero el hecho de que quieras que algo se haga realidad no equivale a que así sea. De modo que, tanto si tiene razón como si no, no creo que supongas ningún mal para nosotros. Tengo que admitirlo, pareces estar realmente encariñada con el chico. Es algo muy raro de observar. De cualquier modo, mientras no nos pongas en peligro, me parecería… una _crueldad _matarte. Tampoco pasa nada por incluir otro inadaptado social en este sitio. – Dije por fin._

_- Si no deseas matarme – me preguntó – entonces, ¿por qué has venido hoy conmigo?_

_Pensé en lo que iba a contestarle._

_- No estoy seguro de… - pensé mejor – Jeb cree que las cosas se han calmado, pero yo no tengo una certeza total. Hay todavía unas cuantas gentes… de cualquier modo, Doc y yo te echamos un ojo cuando podemos. Sólo por si acaso. La verdad es que enviarte por el túnel sur me pareció como poner a prueba tu suerte. Pero eso es lo que Jeb hace mejor: llevar la suerte hasta el extremo más lejano posible._

_De repente, ella puso una cara de desasosiego. Incluso de sorpresa._

_- ¿Tú… tú y Doc están intentando _protegerme_?_

_De seguro pensaba que éramos todos iguales [a excepción de Jeb y Jamie]: crueles y despiadados._

_- Extraño mundo éste ¿verdad? – le pregunté sarcásticamente._

_Pensó su respuesta._

_- El más raro – Afirmó finalmente, mientras seguíamos nuestro camino._

Fin del Flashback

Esa era la razón porqué la acompañaba y la protegía: Necesitaba compensarla. Aún cuando sabía que no le gustaba que la siguiera a todas partes. Tal vez pensaba que yo era igual que Kyle. Sin embargo había muchísimas diferencias entre nosotros dos; una de ellas era:

Yo todavía conservaba mi nariz recta.

* * *

_Espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión. Espero que quien leα estα historiα no seα dαltónico, pαrα que puedα oprimir el botón verde de αbαjo, y deje Review._


End file.
